


Lips Like Sugar

by FlavorofKylo



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Ben Solo Loves Rey, Ben and Rey are close in age, Co-workers, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Enemies to Lovers, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Grunge, Hand & Finger Kink, Kissing in the walk-in fridge, Making Out, Panic Attacks, Porn with Feelings, Rey Loves Ben Solo, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sweet happy ending, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27662597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlavorofKylo/pseuds/FlavorofKylo
Summary: It's November 1992.  Bill Clinton has just been elected the 42nd President of the United States.  Nirvana's Nevermind has taken the world by storm.  The Chicago Bulls are the NBA Champs, with Michael Jordan at the helm.And at a humble cafe/bakery on the outskirts of Santa Fe, NM, Rey Niima's coworker Ben Solo is driving her absolutely crazy.This fic is inspired in part by my own experience working in a bakery many years ago, and in part by Adam Driver's hands.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 69
Kudos: 263
Collections: Just Tell Me You Love Me





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AliCat114](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliCat114/gifts).



> This was a spontaneous idea I had and I wrote it very quickly. 
> 
> Based on the responses I've updated the tags and rating and there will be a 2nd Chapter. 😁
> 
> Addendum: third chapter has been added. I'm so thrilled by the response to this fic. Thank you all!!

Rey glanced at the clock: it was a few minutes after four. She chewed her lip in anticipation and slowly circulated the kitchen again, keeping one eye on the door. She knew he would be walking in, any minute now. He, being Ben Solo: the thorn in her side, the irresistible demon sent from the depths of hell—or the devious angel sent from heaven above, if you prefer—just to torture her. Ben Solo, with his overly large, hulking body; his tempestuous, dark and expressive eyes that drove her to distraction; his too full, too pink mouth that looked like it was molded from marzipan. Ben Solo, of the sweet smirks, the obscenely large hands and the deep voice that made her insides flutter.

  
Goddamn him, he fucking _irritated_ the _shit_ out of her.

As the thought was leaving her head, the door swung open and there he was. Their eyes connected immediately and she saw his throat bob.

“What up, Ben?” Poe called.

“Yo,” Ben returned.

“You’re late, Mr. Solo,” Rey snipped.

He raised his eyebrows. “By all of five minutes, Niima,” he shot back. Testy. He was so fucking _testy._

“Hey listen,” she continued. “Just because Lando’s not here, don’t think you’re getting away with any shit. I’m in charge tonight, got it?”

His mouth formed one of those mocking grins that made her knees weak. “Oh, I’d never think that, _Niima_. I’m sure you’d take me to task.”

There were a few muted chuckles from the other side of the room, where Phasma, Finn and Poe were working at their stations. A soft, murmured, "I bet she'd spank him" could be heard, but fortunately it escaped the ears of both Rey and Ben.

Chandrilla Café and Bakery was a popular place in this section of Santa Fe, in part because there wasn’t anything like it around. They were open long hours every day except Sunday. The cafe offered coffee drinks and light breakfasts in the morning, entrees like Cassoulet, Green Chile stew and Roast Chicken in the evening. They were also popular for their decadent French pastries and _croissants,_ made by one Ben Solo. He was the main pastry chef, working 4-eleven five days a week; the other, Amilyn, worked only two days. Rey had been working in the kitchen longer than anyone other than Lando himself, which was why he had asked her to keep things on track when he couldn’t be there. Jannah, Lando’s daughter, also worked in the café, occasionally assisting with baking duties when she wasn’t in school.

“Where’s Jannah?” Ben asked no one in particular, as he slid his apron on and tied his hair back into a messy man bun. “She coming in tonight?”

“She should be here later,” Rey replied, doing her best not to stare at his thick forearms peeking through the rolled up sleeves. She bit her lip, noting the small goatee he was sporting; it was relatively new.

“Kinda looks like a small furry animal is growing out of your chin, Solo,” she quipped.

He rolled his eyes. “It’s called a goatee, Niima. You’re a Pearl Jam fan, aren’t you? You should know about those.”

“Soundgarden,” she corrected smugly. “So is that your salute to grunge?”

He huffed. “Maybe. So what if it is?”

She snorted. “Does that mean you’re gonna start wearing flannel every day?”

Ben’s jaw tightened. “Haha. Hey, at least I don’t let my hairdresser cut my hair in the dark.”

A small gasp escaped her lips before she could stop it.

Mean. That was fucking _mean._

Ben saw the shift in her expression and immediately regretted his words.

“I—I’m only kidding,” he mumbled, eyes widening with the apology.

Now it was Rey’s turn to roll her eyes.

“You don’t have to be _such_ an asshole, do you?” she said softly.

He didn’t. He really didn’t.

Rose popped into the kitchen just then with an order and handed it to Finn.

“Thank you, sweetheart,” he said with a flirtatious smile. Rose blushed and smiled shyly back. He knew she liked him, and he loved to tease her. The moment she left, Poe glanced at Finn and shook his head in annoyance.

“Finn, why don’t you just ask her out already?”

Rey’s eyes automatically shifted over to Ben’s side of the room, only to find that he was looking right at her.

Fine. It was.... _fine._

“I’ll get around to it,” Finn said.

“That reminds me,” Poe continued. “Ben, are we getting Nirvana tickets or what, dude? They go on sale Tuesday. You need to tell me."

Ben set down the mixing bowl and looked over at him, his eyes meeting Rey’s again for a moment. He knew she liked Nirvana.

“Yeah, sure why not? See if you can get them and I’ll pay you back.”

Finn made a huffing noise and Poe guffawed. “Yeah, right. I know you, Ben. Money upfront this time. And you need to tell me if you’re bringing anyone.”

“What, trust fund account running low?” Rey threw out, and he narrowed his eyes.

“Not your business, Niima. Mind your own.”

Rey hmphed and averted her eyes. Well, at least she had gotten him back for the haircutting joke.

She made a point of staring down at the pot Gwen was stirring and gave it a quick taste. Ben’s eyes shifted back and forth between her and Poe.

“I’ll have to think about that,” he replied. 

Poe chuckled. “Yeah, you do that. Because it'll sell out in minutes, and I'm not spending a shitload to scalp."

Ben nodded and returned his attention to the work in front of him.

Over the next couple of hours, service picked up, typical for a Sunday. Rey knew things would die down after seven—the café closed at 8 on Sundays, and then it would just be a matter of closing and prepping for the morning. .Several times when she looked over at Ben, she caught his eyes on her.

Rey strolled over to observe as he rolled out the croissant dough. She loved to watch the dexterity of his hands as he worked through it with those strong, capable hands, those nimble fingers. Such grace. Such _finesse._

"Jannah will be in after closing to do the muffins," she said. 

Ben nodded.

After another few moments he looked up, noting the way she was standing just a little too close.   
.  
“May I _help_ you?” his voice dripped with sarcasm.

She shrugged. “Nah. I just like watching you do this part.”

He arched an eyebrow. “Oh, _do_ you, now?”

“I do. I really find it interesting to watch the process. I’m amazed that you handle the pastry so well with, uh…..”

His eyebrows shot up expectantly. “With uh...?”

“With such big hands,” she said, hoping the filthy things going through her mind didn't reveal themselves in her voice or on her face.

Ben briefly stopped the motion of patting out the dough with those same big hands.

“What’s this? A genuine compliment from _Queen Niima_?” he smirked.

_Queen Niima._

“Fuck you, Ben,” she whispered.

He rolled his tongue around his cheek for a few moments, his eyes roaming her body for awhile before he continued working the dough.

“Oh, but you wouldn’t ever do _that_ , would you?” his eyes darkened, daring her.

Her eyes snapped up to his.

“Do what?”

He chuckled under his breath, continuing to pat the dough, adding butter before working it in delicately. “You know what you said.” His voice was soft and there was the trace of a smile on his lips.

Rey’s mouth dropped open. Wait. Was Ben implying that he….. _wanted to…..?_

She took a moment to gather herself. “Who knows,” she said finally, doing her best not to whimper. “I might.”

Ben raised his eyes again and the look between them was pure heat. Neither of them said a word. Rey felt her whole body ignite.

“So, what is it about my _hands,_ Niima?” his voice was softer now, darker, as he regarded her carefully. Waiting, watching for her to let her guard down. 

She swallowed hard, her eyes back on his hands. “Well…your fingers are long, and thick and….” She caught herself, realizing how she sounded.

Ben’s eyes were burning a hole into her. “And _what,_ Niima? You think about having my hands on you? ”

She huffed as though he had said pigs could fly.

“You wish,” was her soft response, but there was no weight behind it. _She_ wished for it, way deep, down inside. She would have given anything to have those hands on her body, everywhere. Touching her most sensitive, her most private places. The thought alone was enough to make her wet.

It was too late: she’d given herself away. She wanted to smack the smirk off his face, or maybe kiss if off—she wasn’t sure.

  
Their attention was diverted when the door swung open and Ms. Netal appeared at the counter window. 

  
“Hi, can I speak with Ben please?” she begged. I need a birthday cake.”

Ben smiled. "Sure, come around the other side."

  
Rey sighed. Bazine Netal knew that cakes were not his thing, and yet she showed up, time and again to ask him to make a cake for one event or another. Ben usually indulged her, making the cake on his own time and charging her his own price for it. She ran a day care center, and she was slender and pretty, and Rey despised her. It was obvious that Bazine had a thing for Ben—she could have gone to any number of bakeries that specialized in cakes for her requests—yet she always seemed to find her way back to Chandrilla. 

They chatted for nearly ten minutes, first about the kind of cake she wanted and then just bullshit about the kids, and how much they loved his cakes. And _blah blah blah._ Rey drummed her fingers on the butcher block, just waiting for them to be done. 

She wished this fucking bitch would just _leave_ already. 

Finally, Bazine took his hint about getting back to work and slipped out in a flurry of flowered silk and clinking jewelry. 

And not a moment too soon, thought Rey.

  
She walked back to his station and he regarded her with a wry expression.

  
“You know, it’s not a good idea for the dough to sit. It can over-proof. Why do you indulge her that way?”

  
Ben’s expression was knowing. “I can’t help but wonder what’s really bugging you, Miss Niima. Is it because the dough was sitting, or because I was talking to another woman?”

  
Rey scoffed. 

  
“Hm? Are you gonna answer me?"

  
She looked him square in the eye, defiant. “Nope.”

  
“Yeah, that’s what I thought,” Ben said evenly. "Tell me. What is it exactly, about my hands?"

Rey swallowed hard. "It's nothing," she lied. 

Ben puffed a small breath of disbelief. "Fine. I uh, need to get some more butter.” His eyes held hers for a long moment and a silent conversation passed between them.

  
Rey watched Ben stroll over and disappear into the walk-in refrigerator. It was a handful of seconds before she followed him inside. 

  
Ben eyed her hungrily as Rey moved closer, finally grabbing the collar of his whites and pulling him down to her. Ben leaned in and slotted his mouth over hers, his tongue pushing against her lips until she let him in, teeth clashing in the frenzied need to touch, to taste. He pressed himself against her and she could feel his cock, already half hard, as he ground his hips against hers. He deepened the kiss, his tongue exploring while his hands gripped her arms tightly enough to bruise. She fluttered inside, finally, _finally_ \--to be able to feel him against her. He moaned into her mouth and slick pooled between her legs. 

  
Finally she broke the kiss, both of them breathless.

“God, you taste like almonds," he whispered, pressing his lips to her ear. "Like sugared almonds. So sweet. I’ve wanted to do that for so long, Rey," he said raggedly. “You have _no_ idea.”

  
“Ben….I thought you hated me,” she breathed.

  
“I thought you hated _me,_ ” he chuckled.

  
“Oh, fuck,” she blurted as Ben started to kiss just the right place on her neck. “I've wanted you since the day you started."

  
He groaned, nibbling and sucking a bruise there, and she felt the vibrations resonate through her, all the way down to her clit. Her skin was wide awake now, the blood racing through her veins, singing with white hot lust.

  
“Godamnit, Rey. We could have been fucking for _months,_ ” he sighed mournfully, grabbing her hair roughly and pulling it so he could tilt her head back and meet her eyes.

"You know that stupid comment about the haircut was just bluster, right?"

She shrugged. 

"I love your hair, I think it's beautiful. _You're_ beautiful," he rasped. "You're _amazing."_

She smiled faintly at his praise. "But we couldn't," she whispered as his lips met hers again. “Lando wouldn’t have allowed it. He doesn’t like--"

  
“Fuck that, no one would have to know. Jesus Christ, Rey. Look what you do to me." He moved her hand to his crotch. "Do you feel _that?"_

“I want you, Ben,” she moaned. 

"Fuck, Rey. I'm having a hard enough time not fucking you right now, where you stand. In the goddamn _walk in."_ He laughed darkly. "Will you come to my place tonight, after closing?"

She bit her lip and cocked a brow. "We'll see," she teased.

Ben shook his head. 

"Don't tease me. Are you wet right now?"

"Maybe. I might be." 

"Prove it. If you prove it, I'll let you go. I'll give you my address and you better be there." He nipped at her ear and she melted against him as shivers ran through her. "Please, Rey. I need you in my bed tonight."

"What if...what if someone comes in? We're still open--"

"I got you," he said, moving his large body in front of the door to cover her from any possible intruders.

Rey let out a shaky breath. 

"Please?" he begged.

Rey bit her lip. She unhooked her jeans and slid a hand inside, slipping into her core and gathering her wetness. When she brushed against her clit she let out a soft sigh and she heard Ben's answering _Holy fuck_ under his breath as he watched, mouth agape. She held the two fingers out to him and he looked into her eyes before he sucked them dry. 

"Shit. You taste sweet _everywhere_. Let's get the fuck out of here. My ass is getting numb."

Rey chuckled and he leaned in for one more quick kiss before they exited the walk-in. 

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after that kiss? Lots of good things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so blessed by the lovely reception Chapter 1 received, I just had to write more. Thank you all--your comments and kudos give me life!! 
> 
> Special thank you to @ruthangel1 for her suggestion of Ben's sweet nickname for Rey! 😁

Ben and Rey emerged from the walk-in as if all was normal. Rey looked a bit sheepish, but Ben wore his usual _I don't give a fuck_ expression, all but daring one of his coworkers to comment.

Gwen elbowed Finn, who stood beside her as she put the finishing touches on a plate.

“Where did you two disappear to?” she asked coyly.

Ben said nothing, merely returned to his workstation.

Rey's eyes flashed--a deer in headlights. “Sorry?”

“You guys were in there for awhile,” Poe remarked, trying to mask the smirk that threatened to take over his face.

Rey glanced at Ben--nonchalant as always.

“Nothing, I was helping Ben find something in the walk-in,” she blurted, her tongue tripping over the words.

Finn snorted and Gwen muttered under her breath: _Yeah, her clit_ , _probably._

Finn and Poe snickered.

Luckily, Rey hadn’t heard. It was bad enough they were all laughing.

Rey shook off the indignity and tried to return to her role.

Rey moved closer to Finn’s station. “It’s seven-thirty,” she said haughtily. “Let’s start cleaning up.”

Finn nodded and eyed her carefully. He frowned a bit and pointed. “What’s that on your neck, peanut?”

Rey stiffened, pulling the collar of her chef’s jacket up—as if he hadn’t already seen it.

Finn and Poe looked at each other. “Looks like a hickey to me,” Poe said, matter-of-factly. “Did you have that when you came in today?” He bit his lip in an effort to smother his laugh.

Gwen, Finn and Poe were on the verge of completely losing it. Gwen sailed closer and glanced carefully at Rey’s neck.

“Oh yeah, that’s a love bite. Definitely. Congratulations,” she breezed. “It’s about time.”

Ben finally turned and met Rey’s eyes; she was clearly embarrassed.

“Stop it,” he commanded, his tone brooking no quarter.

All whispering and snickering came to an immediate halt. 

“Grow. The fuck. _Up,"_ Ben snapped. 

The three friends reeled themselves in and went about their business.

Rey preened a bit at his protectiveness. She shot him a grateful smile and he gave her a wink.

++

After closing, Rey did her best to keep her distance from Ben. The jig was up, and even though she didn’t think any of them would spill the beans to Lando, she was uncomfortable with that fact that they knew.

By nine fifteen, the kitchen was spotless. Gwen, Poe and Finn were bundled into their coats and ready to head out. Kaydel and Amilyn were setting up the tables for the morning crowd but they'd be gone soon. 

" _Manana,_ Peanut."

"No, I'm off. See you Tuesday."

"Tuesday. Later, Ben." 

"Later, Bro."

"Be good, you two," Gwen teased. 

Poe clapped Ben on the back. "Tickets. Don't forget."

Ben glanced at him. "I'm gonna need two." 

Poe nodded. "You got it. Night, Rey. Take good care of our boy here. See he doesn't get lost on the way home."

Rey rolled her eyes and Ben shot Poe a warning look. 

"Good _night,_ Poe."

The door closed behind them and it was still.

Just the two of them.

They stared at each other for a long moment. Rey was suddenly aware of the dampness in her panties. 

Ben took a step towards her. His hand came up to cup her cheek.

"Rey, I--"

The door creaked upon and he instinctively moved away. 

“Hi guys,” Jannah said brightly. “I had to finish a major project for my lit class, but thank god that’s over.”

Ben nodded. “That’s fine. As soon as the croissants are baked off, I’m heading out. I'll make the cream puffs tomorrow. You’ll handle the scones and biscotti?”

“Oh, absolutely. Aye aye, cap’n,” she mock saluted.

“Good,” he said. “I just found out I have to get out of here a little early tonight.”

When his dark eyes met Rey’s, a shiver went though her.

When Jannah ducked into the restroom, Rey moved closer to Ben. "I’m going home to pick up a change of clothes. I’ll meet you outside when you’re done.”

He smiled. “Okay. In fact…” he dug into his pocket for his car keys and held them out to her. “You can warm up the car while you wait. It’s the crappy old BMW out back.”

Rey bit her lip and nodded. Of course, she knew which car was his, had known since he first started working there. She’d seen him ducking out of it countless times.

She couldn’t believe this was actually going to happen.

Ben traced her lower lip gently with his thumb. “See you soon, Sugar Lips," he smiled.

Rey nearly swooned. 

She walked the five blocks home, feeling like her feet didn't even touch the ground. 

A few minutes before ten, she was seated in the driver’s seat of Ben’s ancient cream-colored BMW. It was beat up on the outside, but the inside was surprisingly clean and well kept for a bachelor. The temperature had dropped quite a bit since sunset and there was a threat of snow, so she had put the heat on. But the heat that was flooding her body inside already did more than a little to compensate.

The kitchen door banged open at last and Ben appeared, eyes dark and serious. As he approached the car, he tugged the elastic out of his bun and his black locks cascaded down, curtaining his face. He slid into the driver’s seat and leaned over to kiss her, his mouth hot and hungry against hers.

“Hi,” he said.

Rey giggled.

“Let’s get out of here.” Ben put the car into gear and they roared off.

Ben kept his foot heavy on the gas as they sped off into the night. Rey was smiling to herself, thrilled by the fact that she was sitting exactly where she was at that very moment.

  
Ben glanced over at her a couple times as if trying to read her thoughts. He stretched a hand out to her. “Are you nervous?” 

  
Rey slipped her cool hand into his much larger, warmer one and gave a little shrug. “A little, yeah.”

  
“Don’t be,” he said soothingly. 

  
“I haven’t been with anyone for a long time.”

  
Ben’s eyes drifted back to hers. “Neither have I.” His thumb drew lazy circles on her palm, and the heat of it—the thought of that hand touching her body, now something that was a certainty--created a nearly out-of-body experience. 

“I have an idea,” he said shakily. “Let’s play a game.”

  
“A game?”

  
“Yeah. Like one of us mentions something we’ve never done, that we want to do.”

"Like 'Never Have I Ever'?"

  
“Yes, but don’t think about it like it’s something we _have_ to do,” he added. “Just something you _want_ to do. Okay?”

  
She nodded. “I’m game.”

  
“Good. I’ll go first. Never have I ever had a woman take the reigns in the bedroom.”

  
Rey sucked in a breath. She did not expect him to go _there,_ right off the bat.

  
Ben’s eyes flickered back to hers, the ghost of a smile on his lips. “Your turn.”

  
Rey stared straight ahead through the windshield and took a deep breath. “Never have I ever had anyone…make me climax with his fingers.” It took her a moment before she could meet his eyes. She was met with an amused smile, his eyebrows raised.

Ben hummed softly. 

"Your turn," Rey said.

A short time later, Ben had pulled off the main road and onto a side street. By the time he parked the car in front of a large, grey house, Rey was pretty sure her synapses weren’t firing properly. Her body was positively vibrating with excitement at the thought of him touching her. 

  
Once they were safely inside, he fell on her again, crashing his lips against hers. They moved together in an awkward, frenzied dance of desire, kicking off shoes, tugging off shirts and unbuttoning while hands roamed hungrily and mouths devoured. Somehow, they made it to the bedroom, leaving a trail of clothing in their wake. 

  
Ben flopped down onto the bed with Rey, both of them giggling, drunk on the exhilaration of being in each other's arms. 

  
When he started to massage her breasts, dragging a thumb across her nipples, she wasn’t laughing.

  
Ben leaned down to take a nipple between those plush lips and Rey thought she would combust. He sucked rhythmically, laving it with his tongue and she let out a moan. He released her nipple with a pop and looked into her eyes. 

  
“I can’t believe you’re here,” he whispered. “I’ve wanted this for so long.”

  
“Ben…me too. It’s been torture, thinking I could never have you.” 

  
He smiled. “Well, the torture has finally come to an end. Now, I can torture you in a better way."

  
Her eyes trailed down his chest and over his torso and he straddled her. His cock, thick and hard, curved up to rest against his belly. Rey reached out and rubbed the drop of precum weeping from the tip, making him curse under his breath. He watched her, eyes dark with lust as she brought her fingers to her mouth to taste him.

  
“Tell me what you want, Rey.” he said hoarsely. 

  
Silently she took one of his hands, palm up, and stroked the center. “I want you to touch me.”

  
His mouth quirked up at the corner. “Where?”

  
“Everywhere,” she sighed. 

Ben rolled off her so she could straddle him. He nibbled at her ear while his long fingers stroked down the length of her legs. 

“Ask and you shall receive.”

  
She watched his hands move over her through hooded lids, fantasy and reality meeting in a head-on collision. Ben nudged her legs apart, spreading her open with his fingers. He traced slowly down her slit and sucked in a breath when he felt how wet she was. 

  
“You _do want_ this,” he breathed. “So much.” Rey moaned when his thumb brushed against her clit lightly. “Tell me what you like. I want to make this good for you.”

  
Bless his heart; he really had _no idea._

  
“It already is, Ben. Just being here with you..."

  
His eyes locked on her face as her lashes fluttered. He started circling her clit again, applying more pressure. He slid one finger inside her, trembling just a bit when she let out an airy a _hhhh ._

  
“Is this good?” 

“So good, Ben. Just like that.”

  
Rey could already feel the gradual build of pleasure in her belly, the telltale signs of her imminent orgasm. 

“I love watching you like this, Sweetheart.” 

"Please don't stop, Ben."

The low rumble of his voice, his touch brought her closer and closer to the edge, but the way he was looking at her--like he wanted all of her, in that moment, was what finally pushed her over. She tumbled into the abyss with his name on her lips, the waves of pleasure washing over her like nothing she had felt before. 

Rey slumped forward against his chest and Ben kissed her forehead as she floated down from her high.

"You're so beautiful when you come, Rey. I want to watch you do it again."

"You're incredible," she said. "That was even better than I imagined."

"I want to be inside you,....is that okay?"

"Oh, Ben. Yes, please."

"I love hearing you say my name," he sighed. "Gimme a second, need to grab a condom." He had a box in his bedside drawer that was unopened.

"I'm protected," she said. "And I haven't been with anyone in over a year since my last test."

Ben's throat bobbed. "I'm clean, too. You sure?"

"Yes. I want to feel you, really _feel_ you..."

"Fuck, sweetheart. You're a gift from heaven."

He moved them over, lining himself up at her entrance. "I'll go slow, okay?"

She nodded. 

Ben rubbed the silky head of his cock against her slick entrance and groaned. She felt so good, and he didn't want to come right away and disappoint her. He edged in a bit more and stopped. 

"Rey, _oh my god_...your pussy..."

She adjusted to the stretch, the initial discomfort from the sheer size of him fading quickly into sheer pleasure.

"Yes, Ben....more. Give me _all_ of you."

He pushed deeper, finally bottoming out with a grunt. 

Rey tightened around him, wanting him to move. 

"Oh, fuck Rey, if you do that again this is all going to be over...." he warned. "I wanna savor this."

She knew what he was doing, that he didn't want to lose control. In a burst of inspiration, she squeezed his shoulder. 

"Let's try something,-- switch places." Her brows were knit together in earnest.. "Just roll over...stay inside me."

Ben nodded. "Okay, I'll--I'll try."

They moved in tandem so that Ben was on his back with Rey straddling him. She gave him a triumphant little _smile--see?_ It _worked!--_ and rolled her hips experimentally. 

Ben's eyes rolled back in his head. "Do that again," he rasped. 

She did. Again, and again. 

"Touch my clit, Ben," she whispered and his hand snaked down to circle it. 

Soon their bodies were dancing to a timeless rhythm, blending into one, blurring into sheer bliss. They were moving much faster now, Ben pistoning his hips into hers. The band was tightening, nearing its limits. 

_"Fuck...._ Rey, I'm gonna come."

"Yes, Ben....come inside me. I want to _feel it."_

A few more thrusts and he exploded, his body shattering into sparks. Rey heard his pained _oh god, Rey,_ and she was right behind him. She slumped against him, as he filled her up with come. She lay in his arms, feeling his heart hammer against his ribs. 

A thought drifted through her head that she wouldn't voice. 

They lay peacefully together for a long time. After awhile he spoke.

"I need to tell you something, Rey."

"Hm?"

"I've only been with one other person before you. And it was only one time. I was in high school, and it was.....not good. I felt so awful afterwards that I didn't even try, for years. And then, when I started at the cafe....I wanted you, but I didn't think you would ever want me. I mean, look at you."

She looked at him, befuddled. " _Why_ would you think that? Ben, don't you know how _beautiful_ you are?"

He huffed and stilled as the emotion flooded his chest. He couldn't speak for a few. "No," he finally said.

"Well, you _are. A_ nd I'm so happy that you chose me." 

Ben grinned. "So, I guess this is a good time to ask if you'll come see Nirvana with me?"

"Are you nuts? Just try and keep me away." She kissed his nose. 

"Poe better deliver. And I'm not putting up with any of their stupid comments. Lando doesn't have to know either."

"Right. I guess that means no more kissing in the walk-in, huh?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end (for now). But our two sweet space babies may be back at the Nirvana show.
> 
> Happy Thanksgiving!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ben finally get to see Nirvana, and figure a few things out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is mention of a minor panic attack in this chapter, but it passes quickly.
> 
> Many thanks to my dear LexiRayne2187 for her amazing beta-ing skills, and LadyofReylo, as always, for listening to me babble about storylines.

_“Ben….oh,_ fuck _yes, right_ _there…”_

His lips were pressed against her neck, fingers enveloped by her wet heat while Rey bucked underneath him. He knew she was almost there because of the way her body tightened up, like a rubber band pulled as far as it could go, and her quick, sharp breaths. He loved every second of it, tried to draw it out as long as possible each and every time. Because nothing felt better to him than making her come apart at his hands, knowing that he had that power, knowing she would surrender herself to his touch this way… every fucking time.

He held her gaze as she came, fingers still inside as the aftershocks jolted her. Once she stopped trembling, he pulled his fingers out and licked them, savoring her taste.

Rey gave him a dreamy smile.

“You’re gonna get spoiled, baby.”

Rey chuckled. “Hmm?”

“You know… after what you told me,” he continued, lips pulling into a little smirk. He just couldn’t help it.

“Oh, and what was that?” she asked, playing dumb. She knew exactly what he meant.

A few nights earlier, she had confessed to Ben that no one else had been able to make her come. But with him, it seemed well….effortless. It was just something he was good at. Some people were good at solving equations; some were good at drawing, or cooking. Ben just happened to be good at making Rey come, among his other delightful talents (baking and calligraphy, to name a few).

“You know what you said,” he teased.

Rey shook her head. “You don’t get to be smug about that.”

Ben raised his eyebrows. “Me, smug? Never. Well," he relented, "maybe just a little.” His lips roamed across her neck again. He didn’t seem to be able to stop kissing her, and that was just fine with Rey.

“So what’s the plan for tonight?” she sighed, squeezing his dick, half-hard again, despite their earlier energetic coupling. He groaned softly. It was a sound she had come to know well, and his eyes darkened as she swiped her thumb against his slit. 

"Don't tease the lion, baby, unless you want to get mauled." 

"Yes, I want it. Maul me."

He sat up and sighed with faux resignation. "I don't want you to be late, though."

"So… the _plan?"_ She prodded. 

“Ok. Well, Poe wants to meet up at McCool’s around seven for drinks. We can hang out for a bit until a quarter to.. The band won’t take the stage before nine anyway.”

“I still can’t believe we’re actually going.” Rey sat up suddenly, grinning excitedly. She’d never been to a concert, and now to be going to see one of her favorite bands, Nirvana? With Ben?? It seemed surreal.

He laughed softly. “You’re so cute,” he mumbled.

“Isn’t there some opening band?”

“There is, but no one worth seeing."

“And Jannah’s coming, right?”

“Yep. Everybody’s coming, except for Gwen. And Hux, of course—“ he let out a puff of laughter. As if Hux would _ever_ be into grunge. “Gonna be a blast.”

Although Ben’s shift was normally four to eleven, he was going in early today to make the pastries so they could all drive to Albuquerque together at six-thirty. Jannah would be in early as well, to do her part. Lando had been quite generous about letting the bulk of his staff leave early tonight, knowing how important it was to see Nirvana. Jannah had shared with them how she'd caught Lando singing parts of "Lithium" along with the radio while making breakfast. 

Everyone on staff was hard-working and reliable, and he knew it was only right to reward them from time to time. As a boss, he was top-notch—always fair and kind to his staff. Rey had heard him remark more than once that treating his employees well was part of what made him good at what he did. When his staff was happy, he was happy. Smart man.

“Agh, I wish we’d been able to take the day off,” she groaned.

“I know, baby, but it’ll be worth it since we’re off tomorrow. And I get to have you all to myself, the _whole day.”_

++

Their work day was surprisingly stress-free. When Ben arrived just before noon, Rey was busy prepping chickens for roasting. They snuck little glances at each other, when they thought no one else was paying attention. Even though everyone in the kitchen—save Lando—was aware of their status as a couple, they wouldn’t have spilled the beans. They knew Lando didn’t approve of workplace relationships and none of them were interested in the repercussions of letting the cat out of the bag. So, when he was around, Ben and Rey limited their contact to little smiles and winks. They did sometimes snipe at each other, like they had done since the beginning, because Rose had warned Rey that the sudden change in their banter would be a dead giveaway.

They were both grateful for their friends’ discretion. Everything was going so well. The one thing looming at the back of Rey’s mind like a bad memory was that they had yet to discuss the issue of exclusivity. Even though she’d been spending almost all of her free time with him, it didn’t necessarily mean they couldn’t see other people. She thought about it more and more, but she hated being in that position: vulnerable. Feeling _needy_. Most people didn’t like it when others were too needy, in her experience. It had never been enough to keep the people she needed from leaving her. And she sure as hell didn’t want to make that mistake with Ben. So she kept her mouth shut.

Around three-thirty, Rey nipped into the walk-in to grab the base for the green chili stew. As she stood there, shivering against the cold air, she heard the door open behind her. Almost instantly, a large, warm body pressed against her. Ben’s cock nudged her ass, and she could tell he was already growing stiff. She couldn’t resist pushing back against him—he was just too delicious. His tongue brushed the shell of her ear, sending a shiver or pleasure throughout her body, and his hands came up to greedily palm her breasts.

“Your tits look so good in that t-shirt, I don’t know how I’m gonna be able to keep my hands off you for the next few hours,” he growled.

Rey bit her lip. Turning to face him. “Ben… we can’t… we shouldn’t be in here together.”

“Yeah, yeah.” He leaned down to kiss her hotly—it was frenzied and intense, but over too quickly. “I just needed a little taste, Sugar Lips,” he grinned.

Rey giggled, looking up at him adoringly.

“You first,” he said.

He waited til she had exited the fridge and counted to fifteen before he followed.

By the time six-thirty rolled around, the group was all fired up about their night ahead. On the way out, they all thanked Lando for letting them leave early.

"Oh, that’s okay. You kids have a great time, don’t drink and drive.” He gestured with his chin toward Ben and gave Rey a charming smile. “Rey, you keep this guy out of trouble, okay?” his eyes twinkled. “I don’t want to make any emergency trips to Albuquerque."

Ben rolled his eyes good-naturedly and Rey chuckled. “Will do,” she agreed.

"Hey dad," Jannah called to Lando just before lighting out. "I'll snag you a t-shirt." 

He winked. "That's a deal."

++

They piled into two cars: Finn, Rose, Poe and Kaydel in one; Rey, Ben and Jannah in the other.

“So girl, catch me up on the gossip,” Jannah grinned, leaning forward in her seat to bend Rey’s ear. “Are Finn and Rose finally dating?”

Rey shrugged. “I think so. I mean he gave her a ticket, so it’s a date, right?”

Jannah nodded. “That’s good. I was sweet on him for awhile, but he didn’t seem to know what he wanted. Hopefully he’s more decisive with Rose.”

Rey grinned. She liked Jannah, with her easygoing, playful sense of humor. She teased everybody, and they all loved her.

“Pretty sure my dad has figured out what’s going on with you guys.”

Rey’s eyes widened. “Really? Did he say something to you?”

“Mm, something like ‘Rey seems like a good influence on Ben,’” she laughed.

Rey’s mouth dropped open. “No way?”

“Yes, way girl,” she shot back, with a wide grin. Jannah had a gap between her front teeth that made her look like a mischievous pixie.

Rey glanced over at Ben. His eyes were locked on the road ahead, but the corner of his mouth twitched up at her words.

“The best laid plans of mice and men,” he muttered.

“But I think as long as you guys don’t spend too much time in the walk-in together, you’ll be alright.”

Rey groaned. Ben got a good laugh out of it.

It would all be fine. They were going to see fucking _Nirvana._

McCool’s was pretty packed, as the closest watering hole to UNM and a favorite hangout for its students.

They were lucky enough to find a couple of seats in the lounge, even if they were a bit spread out. Ben offered to buy the first round while the girls caught up with the other four. As excited as she was for the concert, Rey wasn’t a fan of crowds. Her eyes followed Ben as he stood at the bar, giving the drink orders. While he was standing there, she noticed a familiar figure in ripped jeans and a tight sweater maneuver her way over to him. She saw their eyes meet, and Ben’s face broke into a sweet smile at the recognition. _Bazine fucking Netal strikes again._ She felt her heart sink.

Jannah noted Rey’s distraction and followed her eyes.

“What the fuck is she even doing here?” Rey breathed in exasperation. “She always turns up at the bakery and she’s all over him.” Her expression, so incandescent moments before, had darkened considerably.

Jannah leaned over. “Yeah, she does pop in a lot with the special orders, doesn’t she? You think she’s got designs on your man?”

“I get that feeling, yeah,” Rey griped.

Jannah twisted her mouth. “I have an idea.”

Rey met her eyes.

“What kind of idea?”

Jannah smirked. “Just wait til Ben is on his way back here, and then follow my lead. Okay?”

Rey frowned in confusion. “Okay, I guess...”

Jannah winked. “Trust me.”

Rey shrugged and turned her eyes back to Ben. She stayed cool on the outside as he wrapped up the conversation, flashing another one of his trademark smiles at Ms. Netal before worming his way back through the crowd with drinks in hand. Noticing how he was able to grip his beer and a glass of wine in one large hand reminded her of how his hands felt exploring her body that same morning.

“He’s coming,” she said.

Jannah smiled like the cat that got the canary. “Is he watching you?”

“Yes.”

At that moment, Jannah leaned in, sliding a finger under Rey’s chin the way Ben would, pressing her lips to Rey’s. Caught by surprise though she might have been, Rey discovered she kind of liked the way her mouth felt. Her lips were soft—maybe even as soft as Ben’s—and she tasted of the green apple bubble gum she’d been chewing earlier.

The unfortunate thing for both of them, however, was that neither had the chance to witness Ben’s reaction firsthand.

Rey became vaguely aware of some heads turning in their direction, and she relaxed more into the kiss, pushing her tongue into Jannah’s mouth and enjoying the soft, slippery slide of tongues.

Off to their side, Poe elbowed Finn. The conversation surrounding them fell to a lull, allowing Poe’s exclaimed “That’s hot,” to cut through the room.

Their kiss couldn’t have lasted more than fifteen seconds, but the two women separated finally at the thud of glass landing heavily on wood and the sound of a baritone _ahem._

Jannah gave Rey a little smirk, and Rey smiled dreamily, finally looking up at Ben. She was struck by the look of combined shock and raw desire in his eyes.

“What was _that?”_ he rasped, his eyes moving back and forth between them.

Rey bit her lip. “Oh, nothing.”

Jannah raised her wine glass. “Just a dare,” she shot back keenly. “I asked Rey if she’d ever kissed a girl before, and she said no. Sooo…?” she shrugged, the tip of her tongue peeking through her gap.

Ben raised his eyebrows. For once, he had no snappy comeback. “I see,” was the best he could manage.

“So, how was it?” Jannah teased.

“Very nice,” Rey responded honestly.

Ben’s eyes drifted away from the two of them for a moment, noting the stares of other concert goers—the male ones in particular, who were still watching their table with avid interest. He leaned close to whisper in Rey’s ear.

“You two got every guy in here half hard, you know that?”

Rey pursed her lips. “Every guy?”

She cocked any eyebrow at him and he nodded slowly.

“Well, I'm only interested in _one_ guy,” she said. “Guess maybe I should do something about it.”

“Fuck, sweetheart. When did you get to be such a tease?” he hissed in her ear, emphasizing the ‘s’.

Rey squirmed in her seat, thrilled to know that her little experiment with Jannah had produced such a reaction. 

“Damn, I wish I could be alone with you,” Ben panted in her ear. That sounded good to her, but then she realized it might be more fun to make him wait. She served him a devilish grin.

“You’ll just have to be patient, babe,” she whispered. Ben chuckled. 

“Damnit, Rey. Not fair."

++

Forty minutes later, the whole gang was entering the auditorium.

“Any minute now, Kurt Cobain is going to be right up there,” Poe said, elbowing Ben and catching Rey’s eye. He knew it was her first concert and that she loved Nirvana. _“Exciting,_ huh?”

She gave him a toothy grin. 

Ben smiled down at Rey, enjoying the look of wonder on her face. A moment later, he noticed the unease in her expression as she looked around them.

“What’s wrong, baby?”

“I’m just not a fan of crowds.” 

Ben held her hand tight. “I’ve got you, don’t worry. You’re safe with me.”

She looked up at him, grateful. Ben always made her feel protected. She was already starting to get used to it, and she liked it a lot. 

They had never talked about their relationship. Maybe it was time.

++

The seating on the floor was general admission, and the level of energy reverberating through the crowd was infectious. Though Rey always felt uncomfortable in large groups of people, her discomfort was alleviated now by the sense of communal joy in the air. They were all there for the same reason, about to bust out of their skin with the excitement of seeing Kurt, Crist and Dave up on that stage. The lights went down and the tension in the room rose to a fever pitch, until the first few notes of “Territorial Pissings” rang out and the stage was flooded with light. Rey started jumping up and down, holding onto Ben and making him jump with her. 

Kurt grabbed the mic and snarled into it: 

_When I was an alien_

_Cultures weren’t opinions_

_Gonna find a way, a better way, a better way_

The room erupted in a frenzy—everyone was jumping, dancing, screaming the lyrics in an outpouring of mixed joy and _angst_. It would have been a little frightening if Rey hadn’t been so caught up in it. 

Kurt took a moment to yell, “Hello, Albuquerque!!” just before they went into their second song, “In Bloom.” 

_Sell the kids for food_

_Weather changes moods_

_Spring is here again_

_Reproductive glands_

_And he’s the one who likes all our pretty songs_

_And he likes to sing along_

_And he likes to shoot his gun_

_But he don’t know what it means_

_Don’t know what it means_

The set continued with “On a Plain,” “Come As You Are," and “Lithium,” at which point Kurt took a stage dive and the crowd surged forward to catch him. He sailed across a sea of adoring hands, eventually ending up safely back onstage.   
  
Rey was blown away; she had never seen anything like it.   
  
Near the end of the show, Rey realized she really needed to pee. She’d tried to hold it as long as she could. Not wanting to miss any more than she had to, halfway through the encore, she whispered to Ben that she needed to use the bathroom.

“Meet us by the box office,” he told her, just barely audible over the music and the roar of the crowd.   
  
Rey nodded, feeling a bit overwhelmed as she wove her way precariously through the throngs of people to the outer hall. Once she was there, she took a deep breath and made her way to the ladies’. She was pleased to find there was no line just then, and she took care of business before dashing back out to the hall…  
  
At the same moment that the show ended. People were flooding out of the doors quickly, rushing past her. She stayed where she was for a few moments, then finally started pushing through out to the main entrance where the box office was. But when she got there, she didn’t see Ben or any of her friends. 

Rey turned around, wondering if she had somehow missed them. People were pushing by her, laughing loudly. A small group of high school boys were moving towards her, and when they saw Rey they looked at her like she was a meal. Shouts of _Hey, sweet thing_ , and _You need a ride home, baby?_ followed her, and she started to panic. 

Where could they have gone? Where was Ben?

  
Her rational mind told her Ben would never leave her like this, nor would her friends, but the haunted eight-year-old inside her started to cry. 

Would he leave her? _They did._ Her parents.  
  
She had waited for them for so long and they never came back.

_Don’t go don’t go_

Rey backed herself up against a wall, her heart thudding in her chest as she tried to calm herself. She closed her eyes and tried to take a deep, steadying breath, but it wasn't working--her breaths were coming too fast. She tried to shut out the voices, focusing on her strong inner voice. _It's okay. You're not alone._

“Rey.”

She opened her eyes and Ben was leaning over her, his brow pinched with concern. “You okay?”

She swallowed hard. “Yeah, yeah,” she said, throwing her arms around his neck to bury her head in the folds of his jacket. Ben held her, stroking her back for a long minute until she felt better and pulled away.

“You ready?”

“I am now," she smiled. 

As his car sailed through the New Mexico darkness on its way back to Santa Fe, Jannah fell asleep in the back. 

Ben was subdued as he drove. Rey was a bit sleepy, but she fought it, wanting to keep him company.

“I was thinking,” she said finally.

“Yeah?”

“Where are we going with...this?”  
  
He glanced over at her, unsure.

_“This?”_

“Us.”

“Ah,” he nodded.

“Because, I don’t know about you, but I’d like it to continue…”

“So would I.”

“….like, for a _long_ time. But I mean, if you wanted to see other people, you’re free to. I…just want to know. Because I don’t want to. See other people, I mean."

She let out a deep exhale once she’d finally gotten the words out. Ben didn’t say anything for a few moments and she was afraid she had said too much. Finally, he glanced over at her with a little smile.

“Rey?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m not going anywhere. I want to be with you. And _only_ you."

She felt warmth flood her chest. “Oh…okay.”

“In fact,” he continued softly, “at this point, you’d have a hard time getting rid of me.”

She chuckled, looking back at him. Her heart felt full.

“That’s good. ‘Cause I have no intention of trying to.”

He grinned. “Good.”

“Ben, I think I…..I think I might…” 

He smirked. “Yeah. Me, too, Sugar Lips."

  
  
  
  


  
fin  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Territorial Pissings"  
> "In Bloom"  
> "Lithium" 
> 
> from Nirvana's Nevermind album. DGC, 1991

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated. ☺


End file.
